page 186187 Jack's perspective
by vampluver19
Summary: Title is self explanitory, in Van Alen Legacy people... Pleaz read and Review


**Okay this chapter goes to Held up by a gun. I was asked to rite this so here gies, and yes I know its long compared to the book…….. Review**

**Jack's pov**

**The vein on my head was throbbing. **

" **Stop this. You need to trust me!" I said looking at her trying to plead through my eyes. My voice was hoarse from yelling so much. " We don't have much time- my father can only hold them off for so long. We've got to get out of here." Yeah my glorious father.**

**Still, she had to believe me. How could this beautiful, yet infuriating girl still get to me.**

"**Prove it!" she hissed, "Prove you are who you say!" So, infuriating!**

**It been a year A GOD DAMN YEAR! That made no difference, though, did it She would always cause me to 2nd**** think every decision I'd ever made. Yet, as much as I loved her for it we didn't have time.**

" **We don't have time for this you really want me to prove who I am?" I asked partially angry. Suddenly, I thought of how I'd prove this and my anger vanished. Instead there was a very certain wanting I was going through. I prayed she said yes. I'd do what I'd been dreaming about for the past year.**

**She didn't disappoint.**

" **Yes!" she challenged,**

**In answer I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to her silky smooth ones. I felt like I was in heaven again. How did she always do this to me?**

**Still, I needed to prove to her I was indeed myself, so with every kiss I showed her my feelings from the past year. The agony and despair. How my heart ached every time her name whispered through my mind. With these emotions stirring, I remembered this angel wasn't mine. No, she was that bastard, Oliver's, and she proved that time and time again.**

**I showed her my love for her, my all consuming love for her. It was an emotion so strong for an angel as dark as myself, that it itself was a miracle.**

**As she kissed me back I showed her more. My dreams of her, my wanting, my **_**need**_** for her. The fact that I yearned for her touch every night. How much I missed her during her absents. **

**We kept kissing and I showed her my heart, my soul, all painted with her beauty. Her graciousness. My hands rose to twine through her hair and then to slide down to her back.**

**To feel her in my arms. The greatest feeling ever. I didn't need heaven, just her. If only she was mine…..**

"**Now do you believe me?" I asked huskily, pulling away to be engulfed in her beautiful, sky sparkling eyes…Hmm I liked that, her name fit.**

**She nodded breathless. Oh, Schuyler! I wanted to scream. I love you, run away with me, please I'll be fine I know it, my soul knows it!**

**Looking into her eyes I saw a question form.**

" **The bonding…" she croaked.**

**I felt my eyes get soft. It made sense now. Why she was always questioning me. She thought I couldn't be trusted, because I was in cohorts with Mimi. This was something that made me shiver.**

_**It never happened. I'm not bonded with my twin. **_**I sent to her mentally.**

**I again, looked into her deep blue orbs and understood, that somewhere inside of her she loved me.**

**I let go of her then, my heart pounding a mile a minute, and felt right, a feeling I'd been missing for the past year. It was wonderful to be so close to my darling, my light. I felt the urge to close the space between us, but repressed it for the moment. We needed to get out of here first.**

**Instead I frowned at the rubble. So much for the stairs. Good news, was I'd get to hold her. **

" **That's the intersection. If we get past it they cannot follow. Hold on."**

**Then, I grabbed the hook attached to my rope and swung it over the ledge that was connected to the stairs. Then I looked at Sky and grabbed her by the waist. Then, I made sure the rope was secure. **

**It felt wonderful to hold her so close to me, were she belonged.**

" **Don't look down." I said as we flew through the air. Time to give up on the pretenses and get back to life. Were, sooner or later Sky would be to me, in a dream, or preferably in my actual reality.**


End file.
